Versuch und Irrtum
by kleiner Indianer
Summary: Was hat sich zwischen die Zwillinge Lorcan und Lysander Scamander gestellt? Lorcan ist sich sicher, sein Bruder hat nicht verstanden, um was die Welt sich dreht. Doch wenn schon nicht Lysander, dann will er es wenigstens Lucy Weasley zeigen. Und wer sich tatsächlich irrt, stellt sich immer erst zum Schluss heraus.


**Versuch und Irrtum**

**Versuch****und****Irrtum** (englisch _trial__and__error_)

ist eine heuristische Methode, um Problemezulösen,

bei der so lange zulässige Lösungsmöglichkeiten probiert werden,

bis die gewünschte Lösung gefunden wird.

Dabei wird oft bewusst auch die Möglichkeit von Fehlschlägen in Kauf genommen.

[ wiki/Versuch_und_Irrtum]

Lorcan Scamander hatte eine Begabung. Er hatte die Begabung etwas, was er nicht sehen wollte, auch wahrhaftig nicht zu sehen. Diese Begabung war zwar meist mehr ein Fluch als eine Begabung, doch manchmal half sie zu überleben. Dann zum Beispiel, wenn er noch Zeit brauchte um etwas zu verarbeiten oder wenn er eine bestimmte Wahrheit nicht vertrug. Ja, manchmal half sie zu überleben. Aber eben nur manchmal.

Lucy Weasley, als eine solche nur durch die vielen Sommersprossen und dem leichten Rotstich ihrer blonden Haare erkenntlich, lag neben mir auf dem Gras. Ihr Blick lag selten auf mir, lag mehr auf dem Himmel, Wolken, Bäumen und Mädchen. Doch das sah ich nicht. Ich sah nur, dass sie neben mir lag. Sah nur, dass ihre Hand in meiner Hand lag. Sah nur, dass sie mit ihrer anderen Hand mit einer meiner blonden Haarsträhnen spielte, sie um ihren Finger zwirbelte und sie wieder los ließ. Ich hätte mal besser hinschauen sollen.

Schon seit Wochen brannte die Sonne ohne Ende auf Hogwarts und seine Umgebung herab. Als der Wasserspiegel des großen Sees gestern so tief gesunken war, dass schon die ersten Arme des Riesenkraken dauerhaft herausschauten, waren die Direktorin und der neue Zauberkunstlehrer gekommen und hatten aus ihren Zauberstäben Wasser hervorspritzen lassen. Professor Flitwick hatte angekündigt, dass er sich nächstes Jahr in den Ruhestand zurückziehen und nun, zu Jahresende, den Neuen etwas eingewöhnen wolle.

Mein Blick wanderte wieder zurück zu Lucy und ihren braunen Augen, die durch halbgeschlossene Lider auf einen Punkt hinter meinen Rücken gerichtet waren. Vorsichtig löste ich ihre Finger aus meinen Haaren. Mir war heiß, unglaublich heiß. Hätte uns McGonagall das Zaubern außerhalb des Unterrichts nicht kurzfristig verboten, nachdem sich einer dieser Erstklässler statt einen Kühlungszauber zu wirken fast alle Körperteile weggesprengt hatte, hätte ich mir und Lucy schon längst Milderung verschafft. Doch so... da bekam ich eine Idee. Mein Blick wanderte zum dunklen, neuerdings wieder vollem See. Um ihn herum saßen einige Schüler, die, wie wir ihre Arbeit mit raus genommen hatten. Beim Steg konnte ich sogar meinen Bruder Lysander mit seinem Kumpel Albus Potter erspähen.

Verschlagen grinsend rappelte ich mich auf und streckte Lucy meine Hand hin.

„Was hast du jetzt schon wieder vor?", fragte Lucy misstrauisch, ließ sich aber aufhelfen.

„Wirst du gleich sehen!" Ich packte sie fest an der Hand und zog sie bis zum Ufer des Sees. Dann packte ich sie schnell um die Hüfte und hob sie hoch. Schneller als sie reagieren konnte, hatte ich sie schon zum Steg an der West-Seite getragen und mit voll Karacho sprangen wir gemeinsam – sie kreischend, ich lachend ins Wasser. Dass daneben mein Bruder zusammen mit Al saß und sie über Aufsätzen brüteten, störte mich dabei wenig.

Mit einem lauten Platsch drangen wir ins Wasser ein. Lucy schlug, um frei zu kommen, wild um sich. Vor lauter Lachen schluckte ich Wasser. Als wir es endlich prustend schafften, uns auf den Steg zu retten, beugte ich mich schnell zu ihr und küsste sie frech auf die Lippen. Lucy hatte tolle Lippen. Sie schmeckten nach Sommer.

Schnell schubste Lucy mich von sich und diesmal war ich es, der wegen ihr rücklings im Wasser landete. Als ich wieder auftauchte, hörte ich Albus' Stimme – war ja wieder mal klar, dass er uns jeden Spaß verderben musste. Potter spielte sich immer auf, als sei er der Größte.

„Seht ihr nicht, dass wir hier arbeiten?", regte er sich auf. Er war aufgestanden und hielt anklagend seine feuchte Pergamentrolle hoch. Die Tinte verlief bereits.

„Komm Al, lass sie doch", versuchte Lysander ihn zu beschwichtigen und hob seinen Zauberstab um den Aufsatz zu trocknen, doch Albus winkte ab und stapfte davon. Was für ein Trottel, genauso reizbar wie ein Troll. Warum hing Lysander mit dem ab? Warum lief er ihm immer wie ein Dackel hinterher? Wegen Albus waren Lysander und ich sogar in Streit geraten. Ich war immer noch sauer, dass er sich für ihn und nicht für mich entschieden hatte. Wie jetzt wieder: Lysander grinste Lucy und mir entschuldigend zu - ich schaute demonstrativ weg - und lief dann Albus hinterher.

Ich hievte mich aus dem Wasser heraus und schaute zu Lucy, die gerade ihre langen Haare auswrang.

„Was findet er nur an dem?", fragte ich sie eingeschnappt. „Das wird irgendwie immer schlimmer..."

Überrascht schaute Lucy mich an und stieß dann, ein Lachen andeutend, Luft aus. „Wenn du da nicht von selbst draufkommst, kann dir niemand mehr helfen."

Ich musste wohl recht bedröppelt geschaut haben, denn sie nahm mich wie ein Kind an der Hand und zog mich zurück zu dem Platz, wo unsere Sachen lagen. Lucy schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und wrang provisorisch ihre Klamotten und Haare aus. Dann packte sie ihre Umhängetasche und stopfte die paar Dinge rein, die noch herum lagen. Ich setzte mich leicht schmollend auf meinen Umhang, gab nichts auf meine tropfenden Haare und schnappte mir stattdessen einen von den Schokofröschen, die heute Morgen von Mum und Dad für mich und Lysander per Eule angekommen waren. Lucy schaute mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und ich wusste ganz genau, dass sie daran dachte, dass ich diese ursprünglich mit Lysander hatte teilen wollen. Aber dann zuckte sie mit der Schulter.

„Ich muss hoch zum Schloss, treffe mich mit Valery, wir wollten die Arithmantikaufgaben zusammen machen", sagte Lucy und lächelte mir entschuldigend zu. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sollte sie doch.

„Wir sehen uns dann später!" Lucy beugte sich kurz zu mir runter, küsste mich auf die Stirn und war weg.

Später am Nachmittag zog der Himmel zu. Gedankenverloren packte auch ich meine Tasche, schaute mich kurz um (vielleicht war ja ein Zerzer unterwegs - Mum sagte immer, sie würden zeigen, ob es später noch regnete) und kehrte dann zum Schloss zurück.

In Hogwarts war es nach der langen Hitzeperiode angenehm kühl. Als ich beim Gang zur Bibliothek vorbei kam, dachte ich kurz daran, nach Lucy zu sehen, doch ein Geräusch lenkte mich ab. Wenn ich jemanden an seiner Stimme erkannte, dann Lysander. Im Grunde auch nur deswegen, weil es meine Stimme war. Doch so klang ich nur, wenn ich höchst aufgeregt war... Ohne weiter nachzudenken sprang ich in das nächstbeste Versteck, in meinem Fall hinter eine alte Rüstung, die kurz zusammenzuckte, als ich sie berührte. Hm, zusammenzuckende Rüstungen? Hogwarts hielt noch immer Überraschungen bereit. Um sie nicht weiter zu beunruhigen hielt ich Abstand und lauschte angespannt.

Lysander und Albus kamen just in dem Moment um die Ecke.

„Sollen sie es eben alle wissen!", rief Lysander und lachte Albus an.

Ich sah wie Albus meinen Bruder ansah, sanft anlächelte und sich dann mit einer Hand durch die widerspenstigen schwarzen Haare strich. Anhimmelnd beobachtete mein Bruder ihn dabei. Typisch Potter. Typisch Lysander.

„Lee, du bist so ein Träumer", grinste Albus. Doch seine Stimme wurde noch leiser.

Was hatte er gesagt? Ich beugte mich weiter aus meinem Versteck vor - leider berührte ich dabei erneut die Rüstung und diesmal zuckte sie noch fester zusammen.

Ich schreckte zurück, doch die Rüstung war bereits gefährlich ins Wanken geraten und als ich sie mit den Händen umfasste, sprang sie wie von Geisterhand auseinander und verteilte ihre Einzelteile mit viel Geklapper im Gang. Ich hielt nur mehr den Brustteil in Händen und starrte erschrocken meinen Bruder und Albus an. Und sie starrten bewegungslos zurück: Albus Hand auf Lysanders Hals. Auf seinem Hals?

Nur Sekundenbruchteile später kündigte ein Keuchen Filch an. Doch ich, normalerweise so aufgeweckt, reagierte zu spät. Was machte Potters Hand auf Lees Hals?

„Schön, schön", murmelte Filch, als er uns erreichte. „Mutwilliges Zerstören von Schlosseigentum. Ich würde sagen... nachsitzen? Für euch drei!"

Angespannt schaute ich von Filch zu Lysander und Albus. Und klar, Albus gab sich das nicht.

„Aber, wir haben doch gar nichts getan! Das war doch nur er!", widersprach er aufgebracht.

„Jaja, das sagen sie immer. Stimmt das?", fragte Filch lauernd und betrachtete dabei genau Lysanders Reaktion. ...keine Reaktion.

„Dann eben nur für die Herren Scamander, würde ich sagen." Filch grinste verschlagen und ich schaute wieder von Filch zu Lysander. Aber noch immer widersprach er nicht.

„Heute Abend nach dem Essen in meinem Büro!"

Schweigend liefen wir nebeneinander zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum. Albus hatte sich mit einer zweitrangigen Ausrede abgeseilt, doch ich hatte ganz genau verstanden, wie er Lysander leise „Ihr müsst euch mal aussprechen" zuflüsterte. Aussprechen, klar. Als ob ich und Lee uns noch was zu sagen hätten. Wir hatten einfach nichts mehr gemeinsam, hatten uns auseinander gelebt. Ich war älter geworden, war viel mit anderen unterwegs, hatte Spaß zum Abwinken und er, er blieb zurück, war noch immer genauso verträumt wie in unserer Kindheit. Es war nicht so, als ob man ihn hänselte – nein, man wusste ja, dass er mein Zwilling war – doch... ja, wir lebten einfach nicht mehr in der gleichen Welt. Er war wie unsere Mutter, ich wie unser Vater. Er lebte über den Wolken, ich fest verankert. Ich meine, er hatte noch keine einzige Erfahrung mit Mädchen gesammelt! Und ich war... naja, so gut wie zusammen mit Lucy Weasley. Der Lucy Weasley, der alle hinterher schauten. Eigentlich hatte ich das heute Abend festmachen wollen, doch das blöde Nachsitzen bei Filch hatte mir jetzt alles versaut.

Dass Lysander seinen Mund gerade zum Reden geöffnet hatte, merkte ich erst in dem Moment, als ich ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf und er ihn wieder schloss. Na ja, auch schon egal, was er mir zu sagen hatte war bestimmt nicht allzu wichtig

Beim Abendessen in der großen Halle sah ich Lucy. Sie saß merkwürdigerweise am Hufflepuff-Tisch neben dieser Valery. Ich ging zu ihr um unser Date für später abzusagen. Als ich das Wort 'Date' aussprach, lief sie plötzlich knallrot an, packte mich am Arm und zog mich vom Tisch weg.

„Lorcan, du, mir ist das peinlich", zischte sie mir zu.

Ich grinste. Endlich stieg meine Laune wieder – wenn Lucy mir gegenüber so schüchtern war, hieß es doch, dass es ihr etwas bedeutete. Vielleicht sollte ich...

„Luce, warte mal", sagte ich, als sie gerade wieder zum Tisch zurückkehren wollte.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ... na ja, wir sind doch eigentlich schon so gut wie zusammen, oder?" Mist, jetzt war meine Stimme doch wieder unsicher geworden. Hoffentlich hatte sie es nicht bemerkt. „Also jedenfalls wollte ich nur nochmal betonen, dass wir es nicht sind, ja?" Das hörte sich jetzt zwar selbst für mich etwas unsinnig an, aber ich wollte sie nur nicht im Glauben lassen, sie könne mich so einfach haben. Taktik nenne ich so was.

Mit großen Augen starrte sie mich an und lächelte unsicher. „Ach echt, sind wir das?", fragte sie und runzelte ihre Stirn. „Dann ist ja gut." Lucy schwieg kurz, schaute mich an. „Bist du etwa in mich verliebt?", fragte sie mich.

„Nein!", antwortete ich eine Spur zu schnell, aber es schien ihr nicht aufzufallen. Sie schien erleichtert, als sie die Luft ausstieß. „Gut. Und, Lorcan, verlieb dich nicht in mich, ja? Ich mag dich, ich will dir nicht wehtun."

Grinsend nickte ich und wir umarmten uns kurz. Als ich zu meinen Freunden an den Tisch zurückkehrte, reckte ich siegessicher beide Daumen.

„Ich sag euch, das Mädchen ist mal so was von verliebt in mich!"

„Lucy, ich... mag dich", murmelte ich und nahm ihre Hände.

Ich konnte mich gerade noch zurückhalten um nicht zusammen zu zucken. Seit dem vorangegangenen Abend kribbelten meine Hände bei jeder Berührung unangenehm. Filch hatte uns in den Zaubertränke-Kerker geschickt. Erstklässler hatten eine Sauerei mit etwas veranstaltet, das man nicht mit Magie wegwischen konnte. Und natürlich war es Filch da mehr als recht gewesen, Lysander und mich zum Nachsitzen verdonnern zu können. Jetzt war mir auch klar, warum er beim Rüstungsvorfall die ganze Zeit so süffisant gegrinst hatte. Obwohl, eigentlich war Filch immer schadenfroh, wenn er jemandem eine Strafe aufbürden konnte. Lysander und ich hatten den ganzen Abend etwas Undefinierbares mit undefinierbarem Putzmittel von Boden und Tischen geschrubbt. Aber wenigstens hatte ich es geschafft Lysander den ganzen Abend über zu ignorieren.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Lucy mich und riss mich dadurch aus meinen Gedanken. Ein Mädchen lief an uns vorbei und eilte zum Schloss. Wir saßen am Ufer des großen Sees. Lucy schaute dem Mädchen mit roten Wangen hinterher und entwand mir ihre Hände. Ja, es wurde Zeit, dass endlich jemand von uns den ersten Schritt machte. Wenn nie jemand die Gefühle aussprechen würde, säßen wir hier bestimmt noch bis zum nächsten Halloweenfest.

„Na ja, ich meine... dass ich gestern nicht ganz ehrlich gewesen bin."

Erschrocken sah Lucy mich an. Ich musste bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck lachen.

„Keine Angst", murmelte ich. „Damit will ich nur sagen, dass ... na ja, ich vielleicht doch Gefühle für dich habe?"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Lucy auf und starrte mich an. Ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich knallrot.

„Aber... Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass- dass du dich nicht in mich verlieben sollst!"

Beschwichtigend wollte ich sie an ihren Händen zurückziehen, doch sie schüttelte mich ab.

„Luce, jetzt beruhig dich doch mal!", versuchte ich es nochmal. „Das ist doch keine große Sache, eine Beziehung ist doch nichts Schlimmes..."

„Nein, ich beruhige mich nicht, Lorcan! Ich -" Ihre Augen wurden glasig und schon lief ihr die erste Träne über die Wange. „Lorcan, ich bin auch verliebt."

Wie von selbst stahl sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Ha, ich hatte es gewusst! Und wieder konnte Lysander sich ein Stück von mir abschneiden.

„Aber...", ängstlich schaute Lucy mich an. Ich nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Ich bin verliebt in ein Mädchen, Lorcan".

Was?

„Ich bin verliebt in ein Mädchen", sagte ich und deutet beim Wort 'ich' auf mich. „Du bist" ich deutete auf sie, „ein Mädchen!"

Ihr rannen mittlerweile die Tränen schneller die Wange hinab.

„So versteh mich doch, Lorcan! Ich mag dich echt gern, aber mit Valery ist das and-"

„Valery?" Meine Stimme wurde hysterisch. „Du bist doch nicht mehr klar im Kopf! Du checkst doch gar nicht, was du fühlst! Ich... du denkst einfach nochmal drüber nach und morgen reden wir weiter. Beruhig dich einfach erst, werd' wieder normal. Du kannst nicht-", aber ich unterbrach mich selbst. Oder, es kamen einfach keine Worte mehr aus meinem Mund. Ich drehte mich einfach um und rannte weg. Weg von Lucy, die alles kaputt machte.

Mir kam es so vor, als sei ich stundenlang über die Ländereien von Hogwarts gerannt, bis ich schließlich bei einem Baum am Rande des verbotenen Waldes ankam. Es regnete mittlerweile und auch die Sonne war dabei unterzugehen. Mein knurrender Magen sagte mir, dass es weit nach Abendessenszeit war. Wie von selbst hatten meine Beine mich zu dem Baum getragen, bei dem Lysander und ich, als wir uns noch besser verstanden hatten, immer den letzten Abend des Schuljahres verbracht hatten. Und dort wartete eine Person auf mich.

Er hatte mich bereits gesehen, es war also zu spät wieder umzudrehen. Lysander. Lysander mit den blonden Locken von Dad und den großen schüchternen blauen Augen von Mum. Völlig fertig ließ ich mich neben ihn auf den Stamm des Baumes sinken.

„Hey Lorc", murmelte er und lächelte mir zurückhaltend zu.

„Hey Lee", antwortete ich.

„Lucy hat's mir erzählt", erklärte er. „Sie fühlt sich so elend wie ein Flubberwurm. Willst du nicht nochmal mir ihr reden?"

„Nur, wenn sie sich wieder einkriegt und nicht mehr so einen Schwachsinn redet."

„Lorc, fällt es dir so schwer zu akzeptieren, dass sie lesb-"

„Lucy ist doch keine Lesbe!", rief ich und sprang auf. „So was gibt es doch nicht, das ist doch nur eine Phase! Eine blöde Phase, die man später bereut. Und nur weil man das durchzieht, verbaut man sich alles!"

Ich hatte mich in Rage geredet, doch noch bevor ich ein weiteres Wort rausbekam, stand Lysander plötzlich auf. Seine Augen blitzten, ich hatte ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen.

„Lorcan, es reicht", sagte er. „Das hat doch gar nichts mit Lucy zu tun. Du hast dich doch gar nicht wirklich in sie verliebt. Kann es sein, dass du nur mit ihr zusammen sein wolltest, weil sie lesbisch ist?" Seine Stimme war lauter geworden. Unbewusst duckte ich mich.

„Ich glaube, du kommst nur nicht damit klar, dass ich schwul bin."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stapfte er in Richtung Schloss.

Mist. Bei den Unverzeihlichen – verdammt.

Lysander. Albus, klar! Ich... glaube, er hatte Recht. Alles ergab Sinn. Und ja, ich hatte es gewusst, es überraschte mich gar nicht. Plötzlich spürte ich meinen lang gehegten Groll, meine Angst. Meine Hoffnung etwas ändern zu können und sei es Lucy Weasley. Plötzlich wusste ich, was sich seit diesem Schuljahr immer weiter zwischen Lysander und mich geschoben hatte. Ich verstand, was Albus Hand auf seinem Hals gesucht hatte, verstand, wovon Albus wollte, dass Lysander mit mir darüber sprach. Schwul. Er war schwul. Mein Bruder. Und jetzt, da ich es mir endlich, endlich eingestanden hatte, endlich erkannte, wie wenig sich eigentlich dadurch änderte, da war es nicht mehr schlimm.

Bei Merlin, ich war so ein... vor allem ein solch stolzer... aber.. ich konnte doch nicht! Soll ich's wirklich machen, oder … lass ich's lieber sein? Aber...- er war mein Bruder!

Also rannte ich ihm hinterher.


End file.
